


Hot Cocoa

by NakuNakuNoMi



Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Cozy fluff, Cuddles, Domestic, F/M, Fluffy, Gen, Hot Cocoa, Kisses, M/M, Multi, Other, alcohol mention, alcohol tw, soft affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NakuNakuNoMi/pseuds/NakuNakuNoMi
Summary: You had found a clever solution to make Shanks enjoy a hot cocoa as well.
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Reader
Series: NakuNakuNoMi's 2020 Winter Holidays [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065953
Kudos: 15





	Hot Cocoa

Shanks and you were a perfect match on all fronts but one. You both valued freedom and friendship above anything else. You loved good music, good company and knew whenever a problem was minor enough to laugh away or serious enough to do something about it. You both had a youthfulness that would never ever go away, even as the years went by and Benn’s hair turned even more gray at every prank and dumb joke. 

Your relationship was a match made in heaven, with love languages that worked perfectly, and both of you taking the time to do little things for each other. The only thing where you ‘clashed’, and honestly, it wasn’t even that much of a clash, was your preferences in food. You see, like a true sailor, Shanks preferred meats, salty snacks. Whichever tasted fine and filled his stomach, preferably with something alcoholic in hand to wash it all down. 

You on the other hand… you were an extreme sweet tooth. Cakes, candies, juices and fruits… if it was sweet, you liked it. You were often found asking Lucky Roux to make sure to include something sweet in that day’s dinner, or helping him out so there would be time to make a dessert. Now Shanks really could care less about such sweet things, enjoying them from time to time, but saying the only sweet thing he needed in his life was the taste of your lips (curse him and his smooth-talking). 

It usually never really bothered you, more sweets for you after all as Shanks didn’t mind pushing his plate in front of you in exchange for a kiss, but some things were best enjoyed together. And one of those things was hot chocolate. 

You had been near some winter islands for a while now, the sudden drop in temperature making the entire crew reluctant to go on deck unless it was necessary, and whenever they did they made sure to bundle up properly. Lucky Roux had changed the menu to soups and stews, whatever filled the stomachs but also kept you warm. A few islands ago you had found some chocolate, a rare and expensive good (but free if you were a good enough pirate) and you had planned on treating Shanks with a cup as he was working on the ship’s log. Maybe you could get some cuddles in? 

You were melting the chocolate in some milk over the fire when doubt settled in: what if Shanks wouldn’t really enjoy it? Sure, he would thank you for the gesture, and he definitely would never refuse something that you had spent time on making for him, no matter what it was and what it actually tasted like. But you wanted to actually make sure he was feeling the same sense of sweet fulfillment as you were. You wanted to not only share a moment of love and affection but a similar sense of warmth. 

And then you caught a glimpse of a familiar brown type of bottle from the corner of your eye. 

\--- 

The way you knocked on the door already informed Shanks that it was you. He yawned as he told you to come in, and you carefully pushed the door open, steaming mugs in each hand. He eyed your actions curiously and pushed some papers aside so you could carefully place the mugs on his desk. He smiled as the sweet smell of chocolate filled his nostrils, so overwhelming that he barely detected another smell mixed in, and a tad bit too sweet to guess what the other familiar smell may be.

“I made us hot cocoa since it is still freezing outside and inside and I felt like you could use a break.”  
Shanks smiled as he pushed back his chair enough for you to come and sit on his lap. No matter how often you did that, it was still a little embarrassing for you but you complied nonetheless, eager to share some body heat and affection. Once you settled in, you handed him his mug before grasping your own with both hands to slowly start sipping from it, effectively warming your hands and the rest of your body as the liquid seemed to spread through it, maybe assisted a little by the secret ingredient you had so carefully added in. 

Shanks mumbled a thank you, before pressing a kiss to your temple and taking a sip as well. You gleefully watched his eyes grow as he tasted your creation, and a wide smile appeared on his lips as he set the mug back on his desk, careful not to spill anything.

“Rum?”   
You chuckled.

“Yes, keeps you warm as well right? And that way you could enjoy something sweet with me.”   
Shanks smiled as he pressed another kiss to your temple.

“I always enjoy something sweet when I’m with you” 


End file.
